


Whenever I'm alone with you, you make me feel like I am home again

by viudanegra



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Yuletide 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21843301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viudanegra/pseuds/viudanegra
Summary: “Do you even know how to drive?” Trish asked as she put on her seatbelt.“What do you think?” Jessica replied as she put the gear in reverse and hit the accelerator.orJessica and Trish go for a ride after stealing Dorothy's car, because that's what teenagers do.
Relationships: Jessica Jones/Patricia Walker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	Whenever I'm alone with you, you make me feel like I am home again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theheartischill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theheartischill/gifts).



The back and forth shouting could be heard from outside the house as she neared the front door. It was a familiar sound, one she had gotten used to since she moved into the Walker household after the Jones’ fatal accident, but it didn’t mean that she liked it. Although she used to constantly fight with her little brother, something she’d rather not start thinking about at the moment, their confrontations were never like this, mostly because they would just annoy each other out of boredom and not because of a real reason. He was a good kid, after all. If one of those fights wasn’t the reason as to why she had to listen to Trish and Dorothy be at each other’s throats almost on a daily basis, Jessica would have described them as harmless. But regardless, she knew how damaging arguing with your family could be; she had learned it the hard way.

Taking her keys out of her jeans’ back pocket, she entered the house as quietly as possible, not wanting to announce her arrival; at least not yet. She snuck into the kitchen, where she knew Dorothy’s purse would be, and when she found what she was looking for, Jessica left the room as sneakily as she had entered it and followed the raised voices. When the name _Patsy_ was thrown around she got an idea of what they were fighting about, not that it was ever about anything else.

She spotted Trish making her way down the hall to their bedroom with Dorothy following close behind, but before she could lay her hands on the younger blonde, Jessica pushed her out of the way with a flick of her wrist.

“I thought we were done with the child abuse,” the black haired girl said sarcastically as she passed the woman laying on the floor, only receiving a groan as a response. “C’mon, we’re going for a ride,” she told Trish as she showed her Dorothy’s car keys and some cash that she had stolen from her purse.

The blonde rolled her eyes, but she followed Jessica out of the house and to her mother’s car in the driveway.

“Do you even know how to drive?” Trish asked as she put on her seatbelt.

“What do you think?” Jessica replied as she put the gear in reverse and hit the accelerator.

Trish huffed in annoyance before focusing her attention on the radio, trying to find a song that she liked. “I told you to stop saving me,” she muttered without taking her eyes from her current task.

“Well… I guess I’m not very good at listening to you,” the black haired girl said while trying to suppress a smirk and put the car into drive at the same time.

“Clearly,” the blonde replied with a roll of her eyes, something she seemed to do a lot when she was around her adoptive sister. “Where are we going, anyway?” she asked as she started paying attention to their surroundings once she stopped messing with the radio. They were obviously still in the suburbs, but they would be leaving their neighborhood in a couple of minutes if Jessica kept driving in the direction she was going.

“I didn’t really have a destination in mind. I just wanted to get out of the house.” She shrugged as she turned left on the main road that would take them out of Scarsdale. “Since when do you listen to Jane’s Addiction?” Jessica was surprised to hear the familiar song coming from the car’s speakers.

“When your roommate only listens to this noisy music, you end up liking a song or two. Don’t make such a big deal out of it,” Trish replied as she bopped her head to the rhythm of _Been Caught Stealing_ , ironically.

“Noted,” the driver tapped her fingers on the steering wheel as she sang along to the music and a few seconds later the girl on the passenger seat was joining her, both of them with smiles on their faces.

After driving for a couple of more minutes, Jessica parked in front of a convenience store and the girls quickly made their way inside. Using the money that she had stolen from Dorothy, they bought a couple of burritos and pizza slices, sodas, a few bags of Cheetos and Doritos, chocolate bars and extra snacks that they picked as they walked down the aisles. Once they paid for their food and drinks they went back to the black 2001 BMW M3. Dorothy would definitely kill them if anything happened to that car.

Finally thinking of a destination, Jessica started driving to Waterfront Park. It was a 20 minutes drive at the most, especially at this hour because rush hour had already passed, so they spent the whole drive there looking for songs that they liked on the radio and singing along to them, just enjoying being normal teenagers for once. Even if for only a few minutes, they weren’t the Jones orphan and Patsy the superstar. They were just Jessica and Trish, two troubled teenagers who didn’t want to be alone but didn’t know how to ask for company, either.

The black haired girl parked close to the path that led to the dock, and after they took the bags that contained everything that they had bought, they made their way there and sat down with their legs dangling from the edge to enjoy their food while admiring the sunset over the Hudson River.

The weather was kind of chilly, it was mid-November in New York after all, so there weren’t many people around. The girls ate their snacks mostly in silence, just making small conversation here and there, but neither seemed to mind. They weren’t used to the quiet, it was almost impossible in a house habited by Dorothy Walker, so they wanted to enjoy it for a little bit longer.

“Jess, you’re my best friend. You know that, right?” Trish said sincerely out of nowhere after what felt like hours of silence.

“I’m your only friend,” Jessica joked, not knowing how to react to such a heartfelt confession, and she couldn’t help but laugh at the annoyed expression on the blonde’s face after hearing her words.

“You’re really making me regret this. Forget I ever said anything.” Trish huffed and she tried to stand up, but a strong hand on her thigh made her stop and kept her seated.

“I’m kidding!” The black haired girl managed to say in between laughs, and once her laughter had subsided she stayed quiet for a few moments, thinking over her next words carefully. Letting out a small breath that she hadn’t realized she was holding, she squeezed the blonde’s thigh before speaking. “You’re not just my best friend, Trish. You’re my family,” she said with the utmost sincerity in her voice, offering her a small but warm smile afterwards.

Trish linked the fingers on her thigh with hers and squeezed the other girl’s hand. “You’re my family too, Jess,” she replied, the wholeheartedness evident in her voice. “Thank you for saving me,” she murmured as she rested her head on her best friend’s shoulder and rubbed pale knuckles with her thumb.

“I will always save you,” Jessica replied just as softly and squeezed her hand back. A silent promise...

  
  
  
  
  


...and as she sees the officers walk Trish to the helicopter that will take her to The Raft and locks eyes with her, she can’t help but wonder if she has broken it or kept it.


End file.
